


[vore] Sans and the Dragon

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion mention, Dragons, M/M, Non-fatal vore, OCs with typography-related names, Soft Vore, Soul Sex, Undertail, Vore, eventual comedy, mpreg mention, non-consensual soul stuff, non-consensual vore, pregnancy mention, safe vore, soul vore, unwilling vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Sans discovers a dragon monster.Dragon monsters feed off magic.





	1. Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first Undertail vore fic, but I haven't quite finished writing it. I think I see my way to the ending now so I'm going to start posting chapters :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: soul vore, regular vore  
> Sans does not want any of this

On some days when everything was particularly meaningless but he couldn’t just sleep through it all, Sans took a shortcut deep into the woods and practiced with his blasters. It didn’t hurt to stay in practice.

He threw some bone attacks into the air and tried to hit them with blaster beams. The surrounding trees and snow took some collateral damage, although not as much as you might expect from the showiness of the blasters. Still, it was a good thing for the trees that they’d be reset sooner or later. And they didn’t even know. Lucky trees. He decided to see how long he could fire a continuous blast. That would show those trees.

He didn’t time it, but it was long enough to create a satisfying bark explosion. It also took a lot out of him. He leaned his arms against his knees as he watched the aftermath. There was a sizeable hole in the tree that had taken the brunt of the blast, but although a few pieces of wood were belatedly falling off, it didn’t seem to be in danger of falling over.

Heh. No wonder the human had killed him so many times.

He strolled closer. The damage was even less impressive when he realized the tree had been hollow to begin with.

Something moved inside. Maybe it was just more wood chips—no, definitely not. It had a face. A small white lizard face with two nubby little horns. Its throat and underbelly were green.

Thank the stars he hadn’t dusted it. It must just be a kid, it was so small. Not that it would really matter when it was reset, but he was just as glad not to have that experience.

It was staring at him from the hole in the tree.

“Hey kid. You okay?”

It slithered out of the hole and climbed down the trunk of the tree without breaking eye contact. Including the tail, it might have been as long as Sans was tall. What was a lizard monster doing in a place like this anyway? It was far too cold here for a cold-blooded monster.

“Uh, hi. I’m Sans. What’s your name?”

The lizard looked up at him, cocking its head. “Show me your soul, please.”

How forward. “What? Why?”

“I need it. I’ll die.”

“What do—what would you need that for?” Sans took half a step back, flustered. Interacting with another monster’s soul was very intimate—he wouldn’t have expected to do something like that any time soon outside of some kind of medical emergency, like if it were damaged somehow. But maybe that’s what this was? He had nearly blasted the lizard out of the tree, after all. Maybe he’d damaged it. Maybe its HP was dropping every second. He still didn’t see how his soul would help.

The lizard stared at him.

Frankly, pulling out your soul for someone you just met seemed like a good way to get dusted. But then again, what did he care? It was all going to be reset anyway. And he couldn’t just stand by and watch the lizard dust.

“Okay, okay. Here you go.” He summoned the upside-down white heart and it hovered over his hand, which he extended toward the lizard. “Be careful with it, huh?”

The lizard grasped it gently with its claws, as Sans watched nervously. Then it licked it.

Sans flinched. “Sh—gee, kid, what are you—ngh!”

The lizard caressed his soul with its toes and the smooth sides of its claws until it began to ooze viscous blue-tinged magic.

Sans knelt hunched over in the snow, blushing furiously. “Hey, why don’t you just give that back now—”

The lizard licked up the magic coating his soul. Sans pitched over forward with a moan.

The lizard stroked and squeezed at his soul until it generated another batch, and licked that up too. Sans couldn’t do much to protest at this point. He was just curled up in the snow, gasping and holding on until the lizard was finished.

Finally the lizard stopped long enough for Sans to regain his senses. He lifted his head to see what it was doing now. It looked at him. It looked…bigger. At least twice as big as it had been before. It turned its head to regard the soul still held in its claws, and back to him again. Maybe it had gotten all the magic it could out of his soul? Sans didn’t really have a lot of experience with these things, but if that was the case he didn’t think he should still be feeling so…aroused… And the soul was still dripping a little bit, even without the stimulation.

Nothing else moved for a few seconds.

“Are you done?” Sans propped himself up on his elbows and made to reach for his soul.

The lizard popped the whole thing into its mouth.

“F—kid, no!” Sans froze in alarm. “Spit it out,” he warned, trying to calm himself enough to summon an attack. It was near impossible when he could feel the flesh of the lizard’s mouth surrounding his soul.

The lizard gulped.

Sans collapsed face-first into the snow again with a garbled cry.

He fought through the maelstrom of sensations on his soul to push himself upright—at least a bit.

“What did—ngh!” Sweat dripped from his skull onto the snow as he shakily propped up his upper body with his arms, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort. When he looked up at the lizard again, his left eye flared cyan.

The lizard was even bigger than a moment ago, he could swear. In the next moment, he wasn’t sure if it was growing bigger or just getting closer—he was pretty sure it was both—as it walked a few steps toward him on all fours. He was still mostly prone on the ground, and it towered over him, looking down at him almost quizzically. Its horns were longer now, too. Somehow it had absorbed magic from him and grown bigger—Sans had never heard of such a thing, but it was obvious the whole magic licking thing and this evident transformation were related.

He should not have gotten his soul out for that thing. Reset or no, he did not need this experience.

“Give it back.” His soul was being overwhelmed with warm, slimy sensations and probably filling the lizard monster’s belly directly with magic goo. He may be a skeleton, but he knew enough about more fleshy monsters’ digestive systems to know that this was a place he definitely didn’t want his soul to be.

“Come and get it,” said the lizard.

It opened its mouth wide and leaned its head down toward Sans. One clawed hand circled around behind him, stopping him from scooting backward and pushing him forward instead. The lizard’s mouth enveloped his face, warm and wet and soft. The sensation crept further along his skull as he was pushed deeper inside.

This could not be happening. Sans struggled, but to no avail. Once the muscles of the monster’s throat got a hold of his skull, he was pulled and squeezed inexorably deeper. Desperate, he tried to summon an attack over the panic and the unceasing stimulation on his soul. He wasn’t sure if he managed to bring up some rows of bones somewhere far off-target, not in control enough to aim at all. It felt like the magic dissipated the instant he brought it up.

He couldn’t see anything, only feel as the rest of his bones were drawn into the monster’s throat. And hear—lewd squelches as the beast gulped him down. Maybe it was better not to see. He wished he couldn’t hear, either.

What an awful timeline this had turned out to be.

He hoped there wouldn’t be any other timelines in which he was stupid enough to get himself killed in this particular way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's a picture of the dragon](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/160613414760/kern-the-dragon-from-sans-and-the-dragon)


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, it's polite to tell people your name *before* you eat them

“Did you get your soul yet?”

Sans heard a voice, though it was simultaneously strangely muffled and strangely echoing. Something was pressing against him and it was uncomfortably warm. He tried to roll over to escape it, but it was on the other side too—every side, in fact, even above, pressing down on him.

“Ugh…” Sans groaned. He could feel the same warm pressure on his soul as his body. And wetness. He tried to feel around for it, but his arms were more or less pinned in place. But as he squirmed he became aware of his skull pressed against it, and now that he had an idea where it was he could demanifest it back inside him where it belonged.

“Well?” The voice was back, sounding impatient.

Sans didn’t answer, still taking in his situation, remembering what had happened and putting it together with where he now found himself. Had he really been eaten by a giant lizard monster? Why wasn’t he dead then? He was about ready to give up on this timeline and move on to the next one. Never mind the philosophical quandaries.

“You okay in there?”

Sans still didn’t answer. Screw that lizard. Besides, he was tired. As if the magic was being drained out of him…

He was vaguely aware of being pushed backward. He didn’t have enough magic left to think about it, until the shock of cold air on his feet woke him up a little.

Suddenly he was falling, but as soon as he was aware he had already landed on the snow.

“Good, you’re all right. You do realize it’s dangerous to drain _all_ your magic, don’t you? You need some to hold your bones together.”

Sans managed to open one eye a crack. The lizard was leaning over him.

“Like I had a choice in the matter.” If he was going to die—and he felt like he might—at least he’d tell off the lizard first.

“Well, you’re the one who pulled out your soul for a complete stranger.”

“Yeah, I’m really regretting that now.”

The lizard frowned. Sans let his eye fall closed again.

“Look, skeleton, I’m sorry. I was desperate. I… didn’t mean to drain you quite so much.”

If he’d hurry up and die at least he wouldn’t have to be here for this conversation.

The lizard nudged him with its front foot. He ignored it. It nudged him harder.

“Leave me alone, will ya?”

“You should eat something. Can you walk?”

“I’m fine, I always nap in the snow in the middle of nowhere.” Well, that was an exaggeration.

“No, come on. I’ll take you home. But you gotta tell me where it is.”

The lizard scooped him out of the snow, cradling him in its front legs. He found he still had the energy to struggle, pressing against its leathery chest.

“Calm down,” the lizard admonished. “I’m not gonna eat you.”

“You don’t exactly have a good track record at that.” His eye sparked but failed to light up.

“Look, if I wanted to dust you, I would’ve done it by now. Just trust me. You helped me out and I want to return the favor.”

The lizard had a point, he supposed. It didn’t matter anyway. “Fine. Do what you want.”

The lizard shuffled a few steps but evidently found it too hard to walk bipedally. It leaned down and set him on its back as it returned to all-fours. “Can you hang on?”

“Sure.” Sans leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the lizard’s long neck. “Never rode a giant lizard before.”

“L-lizard! I am _not_ a lizard!”

“Coulda fooled me. What are you then? A gecko?”

“A g—!! I’m a dragon, you insolent—!”

“Okay, sorry. Never rode a dragon before.”

The lizard—dragon—sighed and turned its head around on its long neck to face him. “I guess I can’t blame you when I never introduced myself. My name is Kern.”

“Sans,” Sans replied. “Can’t say it’s been all that nice to meet ya.”

“Yes… Well, first things first; let’s get you home and replenish your energy. Oh, here are your shoes.” The dragon plucked his slippers out of the snow with its mouth—apparently they hadn’t joined him on his trip inside its belly—and handed them to him. He tucked them in his jacket so he could keep using his arms to hold on. The dragon watched, apparently satisfied that he wasn’t going to fall off, and then turned its head forward to walk through the snow.

“Hmm… Is this the right direction? I thought I’d follow your footprints but they just cut off.”

“Yeah, this is fine. Just keep going until you hit the path.” Sans closed his eyes, wondering if he could sleep without falling off.


	3. Snowdin

“Hey. Wake up.”

Sans groaned in protest.

“Skeleton. You have to tell me which way.”

“Turn left for Snowdin,” Sans answered without opening his eyes. If they’d reached the road, it had to be left considering the part of the forest they were coming from. He had to know the place like the back of his hand to make proper use of his shortcuts.

“You got any lizard monsters here? Are people going to panic when they see a dragon?”

“What do lizards have to do with it? I wouldn’t dare suggest that dragons are anything like lizards.”

“Oh, don’t be difficult. If you mistook me for a lizard, I might be able to pass as one.”

“Well, _iguana_ warn you that you’re gonna stand out a little now that you’re so big,” Sans guessed. It wasn’t his problem though. It didn’t matter anyway.

“If I don’t have to carry you, I don’t have to be this big. Can you walk now that you’ve rested?”

“I can barely walk in the best of circumstances.”

“Then how’d you get out there in the first place?” the dragon snapped.

“That’s a trade secret.”

“If you’d do me the favor of opening your eyes and telling me when we get close to this ‘Snowdin’ place, I’ll change to a little less eye-catching form.”

Sans opened an eye, but mostly out of curiosity. So the dragon didn’t know Snowdin? How could that be if it lived in the forest so nearby?

“How long were you sleeping in that tree anyway?”

“Um. I don’t know.” The dragon paused. “What year is it?”

“2XXX. About a thousand years after the monster-human war.”

“Oh…” The dragon sighed. “Well… about a thousand years then.”

“Really? You been asleep since the war?” That was interesting enough to keep Sans’s eye open.

“Yes. Did…did any other dragons make it?”

“Not that I know of. Never laid eyes on one until you. Then again, there could be some in New Home for all I know.”

“But if there are, it’s not common knowledge,” the dragon surmised.

Sans didn’t bother confirming it. The rocking motion of the dragon walking was making him feel sleepy again.

The dragon sighed again. “So of course you don’t know how dragons work.”

That was intriguing enough to stay awake for.

“Not that I ever went around advertising it to begin with,” the dragon continued. “I guess you’ve already noticed. I, uh, feed on magic from other monsters.”

“No kidding.”

“I had… but if it’s been a thousand years, he must be…”

“You had what, a regular donor?”

The dragon turned just enough to glare at him over its shoulder but then let its head drop. “Something like that. He was—never mind.”

“Well, I hope you’re not planning to ambush anyone else the way you did me.”

“No, of course not.”

Sans should offer to put the dragon in touch with Undyne, who could tell Asgore, who could sort something out, or get Alphys to figure something out, so that the dragon could get what it needed without putting anyone else through what Sans had gone through. But it didn’t seem worth the effort. And he certainly didn’t owe the dragon any favors. If he wandered around Snowdin, he’d meet the dogs and they could handle it.

“I see lights. Is that a town?”

Sans had let his eyes slip closed again but he had no doubt. “Yep, that’s Snowdin. Just drop me off at Grillby’s.”

“You’re walking from here, if you can.” The dragon gave a shiver as if to dislodge him from its back.

You’d think the least the dragon could do after _eating him_ was take him right to the door. But arguing the point didn’t seem worth the effort. Sans sat up and put on his slippers before sliding off the dragon’s back. He still didn’t feel recovered enough to take a shortcut.

The dragon shrank down so that on all fours its shoulders only came up to his ribs, and let him steady himself against it.

“You know what? Just take me home.” Sans didn’t want to explain anything to Grillby or his regular customers. Someone might be concerned enough after seeing him staggering around that they would mention it to Papyrus. And they’d want to know who the dragon was.

“Lead the way,” the dragon said agreeably. “Or just point me in the right direction.”

They trudged through the snow toward the skeletons’ house. The dragon didn’t look too unusual for a monster, at this size, but he would still attract attention just for being a newcomer to Snowdin. And being in the company of Sans—leaning against him like this made it look like they were close or something.

“Okay, I got it from here.” Sans let go and struck out for the front door on his own when they were near. “Thanks for the escort.”

“Wait, let me help you in.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Sans leaned against the door and looked back, grin perpetual but eyes stern. He was just as glad to part ways with the dragon and let this timeline unravel how it would.

The dragon shifted uncomfortably and then moved toward him.

“I said I’m fine.” Sans kept his voice low.

“I know, I know. Just let me come in for a minute.”

“And why should I trust you after—after the stunt you pulled?”

The dragon flinched. “You have a point, but… I just woke up after a thousand years, and everyone I know is dead.”

Not everyone, Sans thought. Toriel and Asgore were still around. But he didn’t want to get drawn into a conversation; he wanted the dragon to leave him alone so he could sleep, and eat whatever was edible in the house—maybe even his brother’s spaghetti in a pinch—and then sleep some more.

“Well, you have a good idea how _not_ to greet a new pal. Go try something different on the next one.”

“Please. I’m not going to eat you again. Your magic is too drained right now anyway.”

Sans glared at him, suspecting he just wanted to hang around until Sans’s magic had recovered so he could… feed off of him again.

“Aren’t you curious about dragons?” the dragon offered. “Or a thousand years ago? Or the war? That one may not be pleasant to talk about, but I do owe you one.”

“Sorry, I’ve had all the curiosity beaten outta me.” Well, it was probably just a sign of depression, but whatever.

Sans opened the door, fully intending to close it in the dragon’s face. But when he turned to do it, the dragon had disappeared. He pushed the door closed anyway and turned again to drag himself to the couch.

The dragon was sitting on the floor in front of him, tiny as the moment it had fallen out of the tree.

“What do you think you’re doing in here?”

The dragon looked back up at him with wide wet eyes.

“Don’t give me that puppy-dog routine. I know you’re not some helpless little kid.”

Nevertheless, Sans continued toward the couch and collapsed on it, too tired to do anything to evict the dragon. Maybe if he woke up before Papyrus got back, he’d be able to summon a blaster—not to fire in the middle of Snowdin, but just the sight of it could encourage the dragon to leave.

As soon as he closed his eyes he felt a weight on his rib-cage. He managed to open one eye far enough to verify that the dragon was curled up on him like a cat. If he’d had even a modicum of energy he would’ve done something about that, but as it was he just surrendered to oblivion.


	4. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story went in some directions I wasn't really _expecting_  
>  :3

The dog was licking him again. This happened occasionally when the dog got in, attracted by the bone attacks Papyrus stored in the house. Sans didn’t mind, but… but that tongue seemed too big for the dog. Also something much heavier than the dog was weighing him down.

Sans snapped to alertness, shoving at the dragon, but he didn’t have good leverage. “What are you doing? Get off!”

“Sorry,” said the dragon, not getting off. “I’m just still really hungry. It’s been a thousand years and I was weakened to start with; that’s why—”

“Hungry?” Sans repeated, eyelights vanishing.

“I’m not—I didn’t—I was only…”

Sans let his left eye light up, partly to intimidate the dragon into getting off of him, partly just to see if he had recovered enough to do it.

The dragon licked it.

“Gah!” Sans clasped his hand over the eye, sitting up as the dragon backed off apologetically. It was still pinning his legs to the couch.

“Sorry,” it said again. “I meant to let you recover, but…”

“Look, go find someone else to leech magic off of, why don’t ya?”

The dragon averted its eyes guiltily, but it was creeping closer again at the same time. “It’s not that easy… Are there any other skeletons in this town?”

“You are _not_ doing that to my brother.”

“Just the two of you then?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Well… The thing is… Skeleton magic is just, closer to the surface. It’s… safer… for the, uh, donor.”

“You’re telling me if you swallowed a different kinda monster it’d be harmful to them?”

The dragon nodded, its face close to Sans’s now.

The door opened.

“I’M BACK FROM ANOTHER—WHO IS YOUR FRIEND, SANS?”

Crap. Sans shoved at the dragon again, but it only turned its head to look at Papyrus.

“Hi Paps. This is just a lizard monster who needed to warm up for a bit. Cold-blooded, y’know. And now he’s warm and he’ll be leaving.” Sans gave the dragon a stern look.

“Oh, he doesn’t have to leave so soon, does he? I can make him a hot meal.” Papyrus didn’t seem to notice anything odd about the dragon pinning Sans to the couch.

Sans cast a doubtful glance at the dragon, which was looking hungrily at Papyrus. He didn’t think it was hungry for spaghetti. Could it even eat normal food?

“Nah, bro, he’s got places to go. Just passing through.”

The dragon turned piteously to Sans. “I’m not in _that_ much of a hurry, Sans.”

“At least stay for dinner, then! Any friend of Sans is a friend of mine!” Papyrus turned toward the kitchen and then instantly turned back. “Oh! Where are my manners? I haven’t even introduced myself! Or should I say, where are my brother’s manners? He hasn’t even introduced us! Either way, I am the Great Papyrus! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“My name is Kern,” the dragon said, finally getting off of Sans as it slithered off the couch in order to shake Papyrus’s hand. Sans casually scooted as far as possible to the other end of the couch.

“Nice to meet you, Kern! I hope my brother will keep you entertained until dinner is ready.” He shot Sans a stern glance, preemptively scolding him for being too lazy to entertain his guest. Then he retrieved his apron and disappeared into the kitchen.

“This isn’t doing anything to earn my trust, y’know.” Sans narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

“I know, I’m sorry.” The dragon hung its head, appearing sincerely remorseful. “I’m just desperate. I told you I can’t safely feed off of other monsters. If there aren’t any other skeletons…” It looked up at him, eyes searching his.

“You think I’m gonna let you do that again? Not my problem, pal.”

“You’re asking me to choose between starvation and putting other monsters at risk.”

“Still not my problem, but I’ll bet the Royal Scientist will be able to work something out for ya before it comes to that.”

“Doubtful. We had plenty of time to come up with alternatives before the war, and there were none. There were a lot more skeletons around back then, but still, it isn’t like people didn’t look for another way.”

Sans shrugged. “Technology has progressed since then. Especially with soul stuff.”

Kern didn’t seem convinced. He changed tack: “I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I’m sorry. I’ve never been so depleted before.”

“Hey, it’s partly my fault for taking my soul out for a complete stranger. But I ain’t gonna take responsibility for it. Go get the Royal Guard to take you to the Royal Scientist. She’ll set you up somehow.”

“Sans, what are you talking about?” Papyrus had been uncharacteristically quiet, re-emerging from the kitchen.

“Don’t tell me the spaghetti’s done already?” Sans startled, hoping his brother hadn’t overheard much.

“No, I just wanted to ask our guest if he prefers cumin or licorice. But don’t change the subject! What’s this about souls and responsibility? What did you do to this monster?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sans protested. He was the one to whom things had been done. Things that he did not want to tell Papyrus about.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing!” Papyrus was shouting a little, but not because he was angry so much as because he was Papyrus.

“It’s true, um, Papyrus,” Kern intervened. “Your brother didn’t do anything. It was really all my fault.”

“WHAT was your fault?”

Kern and Sans looked at each other for a moment before Sans turned back to Papyrus and said, “Paps… How much did you hear?”

“Something about taking your soul out for a total stranger! But Sans, it doesn’t matter how much I heard if you just tell me the truth!”

Sans and the dragon returned his gaze with silent dismay. Papyrus lost his patience and stalked over to the dragon, where he knelt down and took its front paw in his hand.

“Let me apologize for my brother’s lack of supportiveness. Please know that _I_ , the Great Papyrus, will do anything I can to support you through this! Regardless of whether you decide to keep it or not!”

Kern was both touched and confused. “Keep? Keep what?”

“The baby, of course! I know Sans isn’t ready to be a father, but if the need arises the Great Papyrus will be the most dedicated and supportive of uncles!”

“B-baby?” Sans stammered.

“Yes! You can’t hide this from me, Sans. I know where babies come from! And to think that you would send the monster that you… to think that you would send him to Dr. Alphys to solve the problem! Without even escorting him there!”

“No, Paps, you misunderstand—”

“What have I misunderstood, Sans? Clearly you two have … done soul stuff … and if you’re trying to send Kern here to get ‘set up’ then he must be the one carrying the resulting offspring!”

Sans couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Seriously, Paps, that isn’t it at all.”

“This is no laughing matter! And if that isn’t it, then what is? It?”

Sans’s eyes darted guiltily toward the dragon. He hadn’t come up with a cover story before denying Papyrus’s interpretation of what he’d overheard.

“See? That is, indeed, it! Kern, you said your name was? Don’t let my brother pressure you into any hasty decisions. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like!”

“Thank you, Papyrus, you’re so kind.”

Sans turned sharply toward the dragon, who was all gratitude and smiles now, no trace of his previous confusion apparent. Why that little… He was playing along with it! Kern turned to look back at Sans apologetically.

“Now, Kern, don’t worry about a thing! I will have a talk with my brother after you are properly fed!”

Kern looked longingly at Sans. If he thought he was going to be “properly fed” he had another think coming.

“Thank you so much, Papyrus. Why don’t you go finish dinner and Sans and I will talk it over a little more? Cumin is fine, by the way.”

“Very well! I’m sure my brother will be supportive and responsible, now that he has my help. Right, Sans?” It wasn’t a question but an order.

“Right, bro. I’ll definitely take responsibility proportional to my own fault in this situation.”

Papyrus glared doubtfully at his brother but turned to go back into the kitchen. Both monsters waited to be sure he was out of ear-shot.

“You lying little cheat,” Sans hissed, keeping his voice low. “You’re pretending that I—that we—you’re letting him think I got you pregnant?”

The dragon settled smugly onto its half of the couch. “Tell him the truth if you want then.”

“See if I don’t!”

Sans crossed his arms, fuming. He would tell Papyrus what had really happened, and his brother would see the dragon was both dangerous and a liar! And … he’d probably forgive him instantly. It wasn’t as if the dragon had really hurt Sans. And if the dragon told Papyrus his side of the story, he’d probably have a new “regular donor” on the spot. No, he couldn’t tell Papyrus what had really happened. He couldn’t stomach the idea of the dragon … swallowing … his brother … Just imagining it made him feel queasy.

“Hey, dragon,” he said quietly, keeping his eye on the kitchen door. “Do you have to, you know…? You got some magic just by licking me earlier, right?”

“Yes but, it’s really not enough. It’s better than nothing but it’s just so inefficient.”

“What about—the soul thing? That wasn’t great, but better than … the whole body … once you know you can survive it.”

“Hmm, yes,” Kern said reluctantly, “but it’s much riskier. I could absorb magic directly from the soul with any monster that was willing—not just skeletons. But souls are so fragile. I only risked it with you because I was truly desperate and I wasn’t able to take on a larger form.”

“You should know before you try anything else with me—and I am explicitly not giving you permission to try anything else—that I’m pretty fragile under the best of circumstances.” Sans looked down at his hands, now resting in his lap. “I only have one HP.”

“One HP!” The dragon raised its voice in surprise before returning to hushed tones. “Sans, I—I didn’t know. I’m so lucky I didn’t—I didn’t lose control any more than I did. Next—I mean if I had it to do over again, I would be even more careful. But on the other hand, you’ve already survived me at my most ravenous, so there’s no reason to think that—if at some point we did—I know you don’t want to, but—”

“KERN! SANS! DINNER IS READY!”

They had gotten caught up in their conversation and not noticed Papyrus’s approach. Exchanging sheepish glances, they moved to the table as Papyrus dished out the food.

Apparently Kern had no problem eating monster food, even if it didn’t nourish him the way it did most monsters. He dug into the spaghetti with his snout and then made a face as he analyzed the flavor.

“How is it?” Papyrus demanded cheerfully, after returning the excess spaghetti to the kitchen and pulling off his apron.

“Excellent.” Kern gave him a thumbs up.

Papyrus leaned down next to his brother. “Sans,” he said in a voice that he probably thought was too soft for the dragon to overhear, but definitely wasn’t. “I’m sorry if I was overly harsh on you earlier. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I overheard what Kern said about being ‘ravenous’ and I’m sure you didn’t take advantage of him, even if the outcome was not something you intended. Also, I hope you’ll be more careful in the future—not just about … soul stuff … but about informing them of your …”

“Don’t worry, Paps.” Sans waved a hand dismissively. “If it ever comes up again I’ll make sure they know I only have one HP.”


	5. Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally more vore in this vore story

Sans was able to convince Papyrus that the couch would be sufficient for Kern, but he locked the door of his bedroom for good measure. The problem of what to do about the dragon might have kept him awake, but being drained of magic had left him exhausted. At least it was the kind of tired that actually made him sleep, rather than lying there exhausted but awake all night, and he woke up feeling comparatively refreshed. Nevertheless he stayed in his room until he was sure Papyrus had left to patrol or recalibrate puzzles. He didn’t want to come downstairs suspiciously early.

When he judged it was a reasonable hour for a notoriously lazy skeleton to be awake, he cautiously opened his door, half expecting Kern to ambush him. But the dragon was nowhere in sight. Sighing with relief, he started toward the stairs.

Kern had been hiding in wait on the stairs, he surmised, as the dragon practically knocked him over and pushed him through the open door of Papyrus’s room.

“I’m sorry, Sans.” The dragon pinned him to the floor with his front claws. He didn’t look sorry so much as hungry. “You seem to have recovered a lot overnight.” Kern nuzzled his face and hooked a claw under his shirt.

“Yeah, I have,” Sans agreed, summoning a blaster. It whined as it charged its beam.

Kern looked up at it doubtfully. “You’re not going to fire that in here, are you? In the house, in the middle of town? And isn’t this your brother’s room?”

He looked back down at Sans, who met his gaze, glaring, for a few seconds, before letting the blaster wink out in defeat.

“I _am_ sorry, really,” said Kern, continuing to remove his shirt as delicately as possible for a fifteen-foot dragon. “If it hadn’t been wartime I would never have let my reserves get so low, and then I wouldn’t be so desperate.”

“Oh, well, so long as you’re _sorry_ ,” Sans spat, then gasped as the dragon licked him, tongue pressed against all his ribs at once.

“Just relax. This will feel good.” Kern licked from his lowest ribs to the top of his skull. “Maybe not as good as with your bare soul, but that’s…that’s for special occasions.”

The dragon wasn’t wrong that it felt good, and that just made it worse. “Kern, wait. You can’t just— What’re you gonna— Nghhh!”

He’d wanted to establish the dragon’s intentions—was he just going to lick him or was he going to...swallow him…? If so, could he negotiate it down to just licking? But the thought was driven out of his mind as Kern’s tongue invaded his pelvis, claws pulling at his shorts.

For a moment all he could focus on was that tongue against his bones. It might have been longer; he couldn’t tell. He grasped at the dragon’s jaws but if he was trying to stop him it was ineffectual—and he couldn’t have sworn that he was trying.

“OH! I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU TWO WERE—SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU!”

Sans looked up from his position on the floor. How had he not heard Papyrus come in? Especially when he had to step around Kern’s tail to get into the room?

“Papyrus? What are you doing home so early?”

“I could ask you what you’re doing still here when you should be manning your station! But it’s obvious what you’re doing. To answer your question, I needed to consult my puzzle reference collection! Which I keep in my room.”

Sans returned his gaze sheepishly, remembering where he was. Not that it was his fault at all. “Sorry, Paps, you’re right. We really should move this to my room—that is, if we’re going to continue.”

“It’s fine! I know what monsters do when they’re—intimate!” Papyrus blushed and turned toward his bookshelf. “Nothing you do will surprise me. The Great Papyrus is very knowledgeable about these things!”

Sans tried to curl up to hide his nudity a little, but Kern was still holding him down. “No, Paps, it’s not fine. This was very inconsiderate of … us.” He glared accusatorily at the dragon, but Kern took advantage of Papyrus’s looking away to grin insolently at him.

“I’ll just get my books and go. I’m sure you want some privacy!” Papyrus promised.

Sans opened his mouth to agree—the only thing worse than whatever this was, was this in front of his brother—but Kern shoved the tip of his tongue into his mouth, the best he could do at a kiss between a skeleton and a rather large dragon. For a moment Sans forgot about his brother, and even when the dragon’s tongue withdrew he only moaned, eyes closed, until he realized Kern had now slid his tongue under Sans’s feet. The dragon pushed his head forward, licking up the backs of Sans’s legs and cradling his feet on his tongue inside his mouth.

“Kern, stop—not that!” The one thing Sans wanted even less than to be swallowed by a dragon was for his brother to see him get swallowed by a dragon.

“He said he doesn’t mind,” Kern argued, voice distorted slightly by having Sans’s legs in his mouth.

“Kern, wait, just—! Oh stars.”

Kern had his whole pelvis in his mouth now, and his feet were dangerously deep in the dragon’s throat. Sans looked up at Papyrus in time to see his brother’s shock as he turned around and saw him halfway engulfed in the dragon’s jaws.

“Paps, I know what this looks like but—just don’t worry about it, it’ll be okay, I’ll be— _nghh_!” Sans tried to reassure his brother even as the dragon gulped him deeper. “It’ll be fine, just wait and don’t—don’t panic—”

Papyrus’s mandible worked but he didn’t manage to say anything in response; he looked on the verge of tears as Sans’s rib cage was pulled into the dragon’s mouth. Sans tried to give him a reassuring smile while his skull was still visible, but the sensation of the dragon’s mouth and throat on his bones, and the beginnings of the magic drain, made it more of a grimace.

“I’ll be fine, Paps, just w—” Kern closed his jaws over Sans’s skull in the middle of his sentence.

Sans started to feel groggy even as he was still being squeezed along deeper into the dragon’s body, the absorption of his magic accelerating. It wasn’t really unpleasant, just unnerving when he knew he had very little HP to fall back on if his magic was drained too far. He could hear Papyrus talking—he sounded upset—but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Sorry. I was just really hungry.” He could hear Kern’s answer, and he was annoyed that the dragon hadn’t said something more reassuring. But he couldn’t hang on to his anger with his consciousness fading under the magic drain—he hoped Kern would explain things to Papyrus, so that he wouldn’t worry too much before Sans got back…


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus just saw his brother get eaten by a dragon. What happens next? Gratuitous shower scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got written, so I'm afraid the last couple chapters will be much slower, particularly since work is keeping me busy unu

Sans woke up cradled in Kern’s forelegs, with Papyrus kneeling over him and gently wiping off his skull with a towel. It was more pleasant than falling face-first into the snow, he had to admit.

“Sans, are you okay?” Papyrus yelled quietly.

Sans managed a smile. “Yeah, bro, I’m fine. Told ya I would be.”

“Kern explained to me what happened.”

Sans’s smile faltered as he glanced up at the dragon. Who knew what distorted version of events he’d given Papyrus? Not that it really mattered. Annoying as the dragon was, it had almost made him forget about the resets for a moment.

“It was very noble of you to volunteer your magic to save him,” Papyrus continued.

Volunteer, huh? Kern smiled down at Sans with a grateful expression that he found incredibly irritating.

“But you should really be more careful!” Papyrus was still cleaning the dragon fluids off his bones. “The first time may have been an emergency, but why didn’t you tell me right away so I could help? I have much more HP to spare if something should go wrong!”

“No!” Sans sat up, his left eye flickering, then sank back down helplessly against the dragon’s foreleg. “No, Paps. You don’t—you don’t have to do that.”

“Why not, Sans? You’ve both told me it isn’t damaging, and even if not for your HP, there’s no reason you should shoulder the entire burden! Surely it will be easier for him to restore his magic levels with infusions from two skeletons than one! And you’ll have more time to recover your own magic!”

Sans grimaced and looked to Kern for help, but the dragon was feigning the purest of innocence.

“Bro, I’m just—really not comfortable—with you, uh…with him doing that to you.”

“But why, Sans? You were able to handle it, and without any preparation! It should be no problem for the Great Papyrus!” He posed heroically with the towel.

Sans wracked his metaphorical brain for a reason that wouldn’t upset Papyrus. Kern leaned down to give him a reassuring lick, which both annoyed him and made him blush.

“OH! Oh, I see.” Papyrus blushed too. “It’s—it’s a special thing. Between the two of you. Ah, yes. That makes sense. Considering how when you were in my room earlier it looked very intim—”

“Ahh, yeah, that’s enough, Paps, let’s go with that!” Sans agreed, cutting him off. This was awkward, and he didn’t want to talk about it, but if Papyrus would accept it—it was all going to be reset anyway, so as long as it was expedient, what did he care?

Papyrus was wringing the towel from anxiety or embarrassment. “So—do you—LIKE BEING—”

“Stop, bro, wait—I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But Sans, you know you can always talk to me about anything! What kind of brother would the Great Papyrus be if…” Papyrus looked deflated for a moment, but then he brightened. “—if I forced you to talk about anything you weren’t comfortable with! But I’ll always be here if you need me!”

Sans looked uncomfortably from his brother to the dragon. Papyrus must feel rejected because he thought Sans was having some kind of whirlwind romance and sharing secrets from him with another monster. Keeping things from Papyrus was nothing new, but the addition of another monster into the mix exacerbated the guilt he had grown used to ignoring. But none of that meant he could face the prospect of explaining to Papyrus what had actually happened. Worst case scenario, Papyrus would fight the dragon to protect him. He was certain Papyrus would never strike a killing blow, but he couldn’t say the same for—

Papyrus returned to wiping him down with the towel, reaching in to run it across his ribs, and Sans jumped.

“That’s okay, Paps, I’m awake now, you don’t gotta—”

“It’s no trouble, Sans, I know how much you hate cleaning. And apparently donating magic like that makes you tired—or in your case, EVEN MORE tired than usual!”

“You got a point, but I’m not so tired I’ll just lie around naked and covered in dragon spit.” Sans hoped it was just dragon spit. He lifted the hand Papyrus hadn’t cleaned yet—whatever it was was pretty viscous. “Yeah, I’m gonna take a shower.”

“I’ll join you,” Kern chirped.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. “You won’t fit.”

Kern stepped back, leaving the damp and slimy skeleton sitting on the floor, and shrank to the size of a medium-large dog.

“WOWIE! CAN YOU BE ANY SIZE?” Papyrus was impressed.

“Not _any_ size,” Kern answered.

“If you can shrink down to about this size, we can try some role reversal,” Sans suggested, holding his phalanges a couple centimeters apart.

Kern snorted derisively.

Papyrus took a second to catch the implication. “Don’t be silly, Sans! You’re not a dragon, so you can’t eat people without hurting them!”

“Exactly,” said Sans darkly.

Kern stuck out his tongue at him, which he had to admit was adorable at that size.

Papyrus let it slide, draping the towel over Sans’s shoulders. “Do you need any help, Sans?”

“No, I’m pretty sure I can walk. Come on, lizard.”

Kern bristled, but when Sans wobbled as he got to his feet, the dragon still came over to give him something to lean on if he needed it. Sans glanced back at Papyrus, who smiled encouragingly. He would rather have his brother’s help, honestly, but he wanted to get Kern alone and ask him what he’d told Papyrus.

***

“Stop peeking at me,” Sans repeated, pushing the dragon’s nose back to the other side of the shower curtain. “So you’re sure that’s all you told him?”

Kern’s account, if he was being honest, had been accurate enough, and if it omitted some of the more unpleasant facts, they were the same ones Sans himself would have kept from Papyrus.

“Well…” said the dragon, actually keeping his nose out of the shower for once, “I might have used the word ‘volunteered.’”

“What _exactly_ did you say?” Sans turned off the water, satisfied that he was reasonably free from dragon slime.

“I—I don’t remember exactly.” The little dragon backed away as Sans swept the curtain aside and stepped out of the shower.

“Maybe it was ‘Sans was so kind as to volunteer to let me eat him whenever I want’?” Sans leaned against the towel rack, still tired from having his magic drained.

“No, of course not. He knows it’s—well, he thinks it’s more like an act of mercy. I do need magic to survive. And that’s what I told him.” Kern stood up on his hind legs to pull the towel off the rack, trying to help, but he ended up wearing the towel like a cloak.

Sans chuckled and took the towel. The dragon, undaunted, reared up to lick his face, saying, “Let me help you dry off.”

“Cut it out, I just got rid of all your dragon spit!”

“Oh, that was mostly mucus,” the dragon informed him cheerfully. “It stops you from getting digested.”

Sans groaned with disgust.


	7. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a busy and painful week (I hurt my foot pretty bad) but at some point I got this written and edited and just now even more edited so here it is. One more chapter to go!

“Oh, hey, Kern. You hungry?”

Sans had dropped by the house to get more ketchup to restock his sentry station, and met the dragon in the living room. Kern generally kept himself small, so he wouldn’t feel cramped staying inside the house most of the time—the cold didn’t really agree with him—so the fact that he was big enough to swallow Sans was a good indicator that he was hoping to do so in the near future.

“You sound happy.” Kern slithered up to him eagerly and grinned down at him.

Sans leaned back from the snake-like neck invading his personal space. If he really wanted to, he could just take a shortcut and escape. But starving the dragon wouldn’t lead to anything good.

“You’re starting to like it, aren’t you?” Kern dipped his head to whisper teasingly.

“No, I—I just don’t see the point in _dragging it on_.”

“I think you’ve used that one before.”

“A guy can only come up with so many dragon puns _on the fly_ —especially when you’re licking me like that—”

“Are you gonna get in trouble for skipping work?”

Sans shrugged. “No more than usual.”

“What can I say that would tip the _scales_ in my favor?”

“Scales? I’m pretty sure I used that one already.”

Kern didn’t answer because he was slipping his jaws around Sans’s skull.

“Wait, wait, lemme get my clothes off!” If he didn’t get dragon drool all over them they might not have to be washed. Maybe it was a bit late for that, but Papyrus, who, let’s face it, was the one who would be doing the laundry, would appreciate it if they were at least not _soaking_ in saliva and assorted fluids.

Sans still couldn’t quite believe what he was doing as he shrugged off his jacket. Getting eaten by a dragon was becoming routine, but occasionally he remembered how strange that would have sounded to him only a few weeks ago and it didn’t quite seem real. He had to admit there seemed to be some therapeutic value in undergoing Kern’s magic drain. It didn’t leave him so exhausted now that Kern was able to hold back and syphon off only a little at once, but he was sleeping better than he had in a long time. Papyrus had noticed it too. And the drain didn’t knock him out immediately after Kern swallowed him like it had the first couple times. But he still tended to fall asleep inside the dragon’s stomach—it was comfortable when you got used to the idea. He would never admit to Kern that inside his stomach was the best place for a nap.

There was something thrilling, too, about staring down the gullet of a large predator. That was another thing he wouldn’t admit to Kern, he thought, as he finished undressing and the dragon scooped him up in his forelegs, licking over his bones and giving him a glimpse of where he was headed.

“Hang on a second, pal.” Sans put a restraining hand on the dragon’s tongue, and Kern stopped, his mouth open. “Were you always this blue inside?”

Kern drew his head back so that he wouldn’t have to talk around Sans’s arm. “It’s because I’ve been eating nothing but blue magic,” he explained with a sly grin.

Sans blushed in response, trying to think of a pun to wave it off.

“Here, take a closer look.”

It was still kind of unnerving to just let himself be pushed into the dragon’s maw, but perhaps the most unnerving part was that he was almost starting to enjoy it.

***

“Oh, hello, Kern! Is Sans in there?”

Papyrus had returned to find the dragon still fifteen feet long and lounging around in the living room watching TV. He had learned how to turn it on and taken a liking to Mettaton, secretly wondering if robots were at all similar to skeletons in their magical properties.

“Yeah, do you need him?”

“No, that’s fine! You can keep him until dinner is ready!”

“Okay,” the dragon agreed, curling up contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr user moody-satin for one of these puns :3


	8. True Ending

It had been a while since Sans had seen this much snow. Of course there was snow on the surface in winter, but it wasn’t like Snowdin, where it was just constant. The texture of the snow was different, and it never really changed much. Although apparently there were places like that on the surface too, where the snow never melted, and places where it _never_ snowed, but those extremes were far away, and most monsters were still sticking close to Mt. Ebott.

It felt very familiar to be trudging through the snow, the same snow in the same place he’d trudged through hundreds of times, probably. It felt almost like a reset, but he comforted himself with the thought that it was the same snow in the same location in space, but it was finally, finally displaced in time. They’d moved beyond the range of time in which all the resets had occurred and were exploring new territory, in both time and space.

“ARE WE CLOSE?” Papyrus asked, hugging himself as if he was no longer accustomed to the cold. Perhaps he was unsettled by being back underground, too.

“Yeah, just a little farther.” It would be so much easier to teleport there, but Sans wanted to conserve his magic as much as possible.

“YOU’RE SURE THIS WILL BE SAFE?” Papyrus couldn’t go far without making some kind of conversation.

“Yeah, bro. Besides, I got the kid to save before we left, just in case.”

“YOU’RE SURE YOU DON’T WANT TO USE MY SOUL INSTEAD?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Paps. Like I said, my soul isn’t any more fragile than yours, and besides, I’m the one that knows what to expect.”

“THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT I’M SURE IT’S NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE!”

“I’m sure you could, bro, but it’s fine.” Sans sunk deeper into the lining of his hoodie, as if it would hide his blush at the thought of what he was going to allow to happen to his soul. He almost didn’t notice that they’d finally come into sight of the tree.

“I think this is it,” Sans announced, walking up to the tree. He was quite certain this was the right one. There was no way he would mistake the location. The woods around Snowdin never really changed. He knocked against the tree to see if it sounded hollow. “Right about here, I guess.”

Papyrus summoned a bone attack so that his brother wouldn’t have to spend the magic, and carefully hacked at the trunk where Sans had indicated.

“I think there was a hollow space inside,” Sans directed. “Careful not to hit him.”

“I AM ALWAYS CAREFUL WITH MY ATTACKS, BROTHER!”

Maybe Papyrus would wake up the dragon just by talking.

“YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CAREFUL! WITH YOUR SOUL!”

“Don’t worry, Paps. It’ll be fine.”

Wood splintered under the bone attack before it dissipated and Papyrus summoned another. Soon he had made a respectable hole in the tree, which did indeed prove to be hollow. Sans peered inside—was that something white in the bottom of the hollow? It shifted and there was a familiar little white dragon face blinking up at him. He stepped back to give the dragon room to climb out—that’s what he had done before, so he ought to be able to manage that much.

Sure enough, the miniature dragon slithered out of the hole and dropped into the snow, looking up hopefully at Sans and then Papyrus.

“Hey, dragon,” Sans said, opting not to use his name before he’d been introduced. “You’re probably pretty hungry, huh?”

Kern evaluated Sans for a moment before nodding.

“Okay. Be careful with this now; it’s fragile.”

Sans took out his soul. Kern was immediately fixated on it, and Papyrus looked embarrassed to be present for such an intimate interaction. Sans felt calm, for the moment. He held out his soul toward the dragon, knowing that wouldn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about snow :3
> 
> Did you know I have a (sometimes NSFW) tumblr at [nom-the-skel.tumblr.com](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)? Come visit me :3
> 
> So, this story is complete for now. I would be glad to do more with Kern if I can come up with enough of an idea (set after this, or before things got reset). I would also like to flesh out Kern's history a little more (e.g. who was his skeleton partner 1000 years ago?). Talk to me about it and it'll get me thinking about it more and increase odds of writing it :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^w^ and if you liked this, I do have a few other non-fatal vore stories about Sans getting nommed. (Just check the tags as some of the other stories do have him dying horribly ;w;) "The Experiment" and "Inside of a Dog" are probably the friendliest ones, though "The Experiment" has some danger and pain. "For Science" is totally safe but a bit mean-spirited.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dragon Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922185) by [idontevenknowugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh)




End file.
